A House is Not a Home
by OyPoodles
Summary: When Luke's cousin passes away, he leaves Luke his daughter to take care of. People don't think he can do it alone, so Lorelai steps up in a big way. Playing house starts to feel a lot like home. Set post Afterboom.
1. The other 3 B's

**_Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy._**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 1:**

**The other three B's**

"Okay, let's see," Lorelai sighed as she went over her list and added up her numbers on the mini calculator she kept in her purse. "That's 81 minutes for _'From Justin to Kelly'_ and 90 minutes for _'Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'_. When added to all of the horrible 90's, 80's, and 70's movies, I have officially wasted 3,527 minutes on horrible movies which translates into 58.78 hours of my life!"

"Did you figure in the two hours of your life wasted working on this little project?" Rory rolled her eyes as she joined her mother at the dinner table as she ate a handful of Reese's Pieces. "Because then you're nearing 61."

"This is not funny!" Lorelai exclaimed as she picked up the papers and shook them at her daughter. "That is over two and a half days of my life wasted watching bad films. Do you know how many brain cells I have killed? Do you know how many good movies I could have been watching? Do you know how many times I could have watched the Sofia death scene in all that wasted time? How many _'Cop Rock'_ episodes I could have mocked?"

"Yes, cause the Sofia death scene viewing and _'Cop Rock'_ would have been a much more productive use of your time," Rory laughed. "Besides, _'From Justin To Kelly'_ had its moments. That dude calling Guarini "Sideshow Bob" was totally worth the rental."

"True," Lorelai admitted begrudgingly. "I'll deduct a minute or two from that movie," she said as she recalculated. "Ugh! My brain hurts. I need coffee. You feel like a Weston's run?"

"Weston's? Oh, Luke's still out of town?" Rory asked sadly.

"Yep, poor guy," Lorelai sighed as she cleaned up her papers and threw the mini calculator back in her purse. "His cousin and his wife were so young and their poor little girl losing both her parents like that. It's so sad."

"It's awful. I can't even imagine. It has to be rough for her and for Luke," Rory said sadly as she got up from the table and headed towards her bedroom. "Listen, I'm not really in the mood for coffee. I gotta do some laundry before I get head back to Yale."

"Okay, do you know what my daughter saying she is not in the mood for coffee does to me?" Lorelai feigned shock as she put her hand over her heart in dramatic fashion. "That's like saying you no longer require oxygen! Water! Mallomars!"

The buzzing of the dryer saved Rory from her mother's crazy antics as she jumped up and headed for the laundry room. "Whites are done! Bring me back a triple espresso. Wouldn't want to give you a heartache before you've had a chance to leave me all the cute clothes in your will."

"That's my girl!" Lorelai smiled proudly as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked towards Weston's bakery, Lorelai's thoughts quickly traveled to Luke and what he was going through right now. He had never really mentioned him before, but the town gossips couldn't believe the news when the heard what happened to Luke's cousin and wife. Bobby was the same age as Luke; they had grown up in Stars Hollow together and were inseparable. Bobby was the son of Luke's mom's sister, Isabel. Her husband Jake was in sales and when Bobby was 12 he moved the family, including Bobby's younger sister, Hannah, to Boulder. Luke had tried to keep in touch with Bobby over the years, but the calls and letters got more infrequent as they got older. Bobby got married five years ago and he and his wife had a daughter. That made the car accident all the more devastating. Their child had lost both of her parents in a matter of seconds.

When the phone rang at the diner that morning a few weeks ago, Lorelai was in one of her morning spats with Luke over her excessive consumption of coffee. Luke's face had gone from annoyed with her to completely heartbroken in a matter of seconds. She didn't even have time to try and console him before he gave Caesar and Lane instructions on running the dinner in his absence and raced upstairs to pack. She had offered to drive him to the airport, but he had politely declined. She had a feeling he didn't want her to see him so upset, but she wished he'd let her be there to comfort him. That was the last anyone from Stars Hollow had heard from Luke, and the Gilmore girls couldn't help but worry about their beloved coffee supplier.

"Lorelai!" Patty's boisterous voice lifted Lorelai from her thoughts as she walked passed the dance studio. "Are you going to welcome Luke home?"

"He's still in Colorado," Lorelai smiled. "I'm going to Weston's for my fix."

"But I thought I saw his truck pull up a little while ago," Patty said confused.

"Luke's truck?" Lorelai asked as a smile formed on her face. Lorelai looked towards the diner and sure enough, there was the oldest green Chevrolet pickup truck known to man parked right in front.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled as she banged on the diner door. There were lights on, but she still couldn't see him through the glass. After a minute or two of incessant knocking, she finally saw him emerge from the curtain behind the counter with an annoyed look on his face.

She studied him for a few moments as he started towards the door. He looked tired, as though he'd aged. It must have been hard for him to lose someone close, but he'd never let on to how hurt he was. He was Luke. He had too much pride and masculinity to ever let someone see him aching. He wouldn't open up and let it out to anyone, he'd just hold it in, but if you knew him well enough, you could see it in his eyes. He'd deal with it on his own terms and she'd let him. After he was done mourning they'd get back to their old routine. She just wished she could have been there for him in the middle like he was always there for her.

"Geez! Would you keep it down!" he scolded as he let her in and then quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she placed her purse down on the closest table. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm fine," he sighed. "It was just a long couple of weeks. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "Do you want to talk about it or anything? Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks," he responded grumpily. "I did a lot of talking with my family this week. Ya know, strolls down memory lane, embarrassing stories about my childhood, I've had enough of that sentimental crap to last a lifetime."

"Ya know, you should consider getting a job with Hallmark. I think they could really use a 'screw nostalgia' section," she teased. "Can I at least give you a proper hello or is that too Lifetime movie for you?" she asked extending her arms for a hug.

"Lorelai, can you come upstairs with me?" he asked nervously, as his eyes darted outside around the town.

"Dirty!" she exclaimed with shock as she dropped her arms. "I didn't mean proper in the _biblical_ sense, Luke."

"Does your mind always have to be in the gutter?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. "I want you to come upstairs so I can show you my inheritance."

"Okay, seriously you ask me not to go to a dirty place and then you follow with _that _line?" she said with a grin.

"Lorelai," he pleaded. "Will you please come and see this?"

She sighed as she studied the serious expression on his face. He obviously wasn't in the mood for joking and that made her all the more curious about what she'd find when they got upstairs.

"Well, since you asked nicely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right," she said as he opened the door to his apartment and led them inside. "What did you inherit that you couldn't wait until morning to show me?"

"My cousin," he replied somberly.

"Yes, your cousin," she repeated. "What did he leave you?"

"_My_ cousin," he said again in a more firm tone.

"Luke, did you seriously bring me up here to play _'Who's on first?'_ because if you thi-"

"Lorelai," he interrupted as he pointed in the direction of Jess' old bed. She turned to see what he was gesturing towards and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a little girl of no more thanfour sleeping soundly. "My cousin left me…"

"Your cousin," she sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How old is she?" Lorelai asked as she sat at the counter of the diner and took of a sip of the coffee Luke had just brewed.

"She'll befour in June," he replied as he cleaned out the coffee pot filter.

"What's her name?" she asked trying to find the right things to say, but this situation threw her for a loop. There weren't many times in her life that rendered her speechless, but it had taken a good five minutes for her to grasp on to the fact that Luke Danes had gone from Mr. Loner the diner owner to insta-dad practically overnight.

"Her name is Isabel. She was named after my aunt, Bobby's mom," he explained.

"That's pretty," she smiled and then took a deep breath before asking her next question. "So, Bobby wanted you to have her?"

"Apparently," he sighed. "He wrote a will out right after she was born. Didn't want to take any chances when it came to his family. He was always on top of things like that. He was always responsible, always thinking ahead, always worrying about the people he cared about."

"Runs in the family," she smiled at him as she took another sip of coffee.

Luke felt himself smiling back at her bashfully. He was terrible at accepting compliments, especially from her. She was his confidant. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone he could trust. He loved this about her. He loved that even though she annoyed him to no end, had absolutely appalling eating habits, and could be immature at times, she was a good friend, and an amazing woman. He should probably tell her that, but he couldn't seem to put the words together around her. He couldn't do a lot of things around her, but this, talking, confiding in her about his new problem, he could do. He thanked God that at least he had her for that.

"Thanks," he replied. "Anyway, Bobby always thought ahead and he decided that if something should happen, I would be the one best suited for taking care of his child. He said I was the most loyal and devoted person he knew. That I would always be there and provide the home she needed. He obviously hadn't heard about what a screw up I was with Jess."

"Luke, don't even go there!" Lorelai exclaimed angrily. "Jess was not your fault! He had problems before he came to you and you did everything you could to turn him around. You did an amazing thing taking him in and you will do an amazing job with Isabel. I know you will. She's lucky to have you."

"Oh yeah, I'll be great with her," he snickered. "What the hell do I know about little girls, Lorelai? I know nothing about Barbie dolls and teddy bears and tiaras and dresses and I don't even want to think about when she is ready to date! Then I have to worry about boys and boys getting out of line and me going to jail for killing the boys that get out of line and her needing a new guardian because I am in jail for killing the boys that get out of line and well, you get the picture."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at him as he ranted. She knew he was right, he would be completely clueless about all of the things he was going on and on about. He was a man's man. Baseball, boats and beer he could handle. The other three B's: Barbie's, boyfriends and ballerinas, were a whole other story.

"You like tea, right?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well, you could have tea parties with her and the Barbie's and the teddy bears who will probably be sporting tiaras. You could have her introduce you to all of them and bond over some oolong. I don't think you have to worry about the boys and the killing and the jail for at least 10 years. Baby steps," she teased.

"Baby steps," he repeated as he looked at her amused expression. "This whole thing is going to give you so much ammo, isn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely!" she exclaimed with a huge grin. "Luke Danes, Red Sox fan and sports buff, is going to have to trade in baseball cards for tutu's and Teletubbies. I can't _wait_ to see that! There will be no more Patriots games for you, pal. It's going to be all Elmo, all the time."

"Seriously, Lorelai," he said sighing. "How am I going to take care of a little girl?"

"Hello! Look who you are talking to!" she said confidently. "I may annoy you with my eating habits and abnormal amounts of coffee drinking, but you have to admit I did a pretty good job raising a little girl once upon a time."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone do a better job," he smiled.

Now it was her turn to be bashful. It was so unlike Luke to give a compliment like that, which is why it meant a lot to her. He was her best friend in the world and his opinion was one of the few that actually mattered to her.

"So, does that mean you'll let me help?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you," he said as he cleared her now empty coffee mug from the counter.

"Okay then," she replied as she got up from her stool and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet," he nodded.

"'Night, Luke," she said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

"'Night," he replied. "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is a Teletubbie?"

_To be continued..._


	2. No good can come from acting, right?

**_Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy._**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 2**

**No good can come from acting, right?**

"I swear to God, Bono better be on the other side of this goddamn door!" Lorelai exclaimed grumpily as she descended the staircase in her pajamas towards her foyer.

She had been sound asleep when the pounding at her door woke her up. She looked over at the clock that read 7:10 and began swearing as she threw her covers off and bounded angrily down the steps.

"I can't do pigtails!" Luke frantically announced as she opened the door and he hurried inside carrying a sleepy looking Isabel. "I can tie knots, catch fish, fix cars, but I can't brush hair!"

"Really? Because when I look at you I think John Frida," Lorelai responded sarcastically as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You know, I normally kill people that wake me up at ungodly hours."

"I'm sorry, but she wanted pigtails and how can I say no to that? I tried to do them myself, but I pulled too hard and she cried and it freaked me out and I didn't know anyone else I could ask," he explained.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. He really was trying.

"Do you want me to put pigtails in your hair, hon?" Lorelai asked the little girl who had now shyly laid her head on Luke's shoulder. She looked up at Lorelai for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay then, you want to come upstairs with me and pick out some pretty hair ties?" she asked.

"Can Luke come to?" Isabel spoke softly as she lifted her head from Luke's shoulder and smiled at Lorelai.

"Luke can come to," she smiled back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want the pink sparkly ones!" Isabel exclaimed as she looked through the drawer of hair ties Lorelai had opened for her.

"A girl after my own heart," she smiled. "Come sit over here and we'll make your hair nice and pretty," Lorelai said as she helped the little girl onto the chair in front of her vanity.

"I like pink," Isabel said as she sat down and Lorelai began brushing her hair.

"It's my favorite!" Lorelai replied as she parted Isabel's hair gingerly. "Ya know, the blue ones are jealous that Pinky and Pepto are being used on such pretty, soft hair."

"Pinky and Pepto?" Isabel asked confused.

"Yep, those are the names of the hair ties you picked. The blue ones are Indigo and Sky. They are mad because they only get used in my crazy, frizzy hair, but they say yours is better. It's softer and stays in place when you brush it," Lorelai grinned.

"They can't talk!" Isabel replied.

"Sure they can!" Lorelai assured her as she pulled the first pigtail through and tightened it into place and then walked over to the other side and did the same with the second.

"No they can't!" Isabel insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked as she put the brush down and reached into the drawer pulling out the two blue hair ties and pretended to be them talking in funny voices. Isabel couldn't stop giggling at her.

Luke watched this from the doorframe of Lorelai's bedroom and smiled. She'd only met Lorelai a few minutes ago, but Isabel was already at ease with her and that made him happy. Lorelai always put people at ease right away. His gut had told him that the first day he'd met her during one crazy afternoon at the diner when she came tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy. She was a little eccentric and unique, but in a good way. He had never met anyone like her and doubted that he ever would. That was part of his attraction to her. She was one of a kind. He thought maybe he should tell her that. He thought he should tell her a lot of things. That was his problem. When it came to her he thought about things, but never acted on them. He thought and felt and longed and wanted but never acted. Even right now he was thinking and she was right there at arm's length. That's where he'd kept her for nearly eight years and that's where she'd remain. He felt better knowing he had her at arm's length then not at all. God knows he didn't want to lose her, especially given his current situation. He'd just keep on thinking and feeling and not acting. He'd go on aching and wanting, but not acting. After all, no good could come from acting, right?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lorelai's voice woke him up from his trance. He looked over and saw her and Isabel, her hair now sporting two perfectly styled pigtails, staring at him.

"Just thinking how many loony bins would be fighting over you if they saw your hair tie bit," he smiled.

"Denim and Sky do not appreciate the mocking, Snarky McSnark," she replied. "Okay Dizzabel, you're all done."

"That's not my name!" she exclaimed as she hopped down from the chair and looked up at Lorelai with her hands on her hips.

"I know that, silly! It's the special nickname that me, Pinky and Pepto picked out just for you and only we can call you. Is that cool?" she asked.

"That's cool," she replied smiling.

Luke shook his head and laughed, "Come on, kiddo. We gotta get back to the diner. Say thank you to Lorelai."

"Thanks Lor-uh Lora- Lor-," the young girl struggled with her name.

"I think we need a nickname for me, too. What do you say, Dizzabel?" Lorelai asked as she knelt down so that she was eye level with Isabel. "What should my nickname be?"

"La La!" the young girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Like the Teletubbie?" Luke chimed in.

"Hey! You do pay attention to me!" Lorelai said proudly and then turned back to Isabel. "Okay Dizzabel, you can call me La La and _only_ you can call me La La," she said as she gave Luke a warning look.

"Don't worry about me calling you La La," he said. "I have no intention of adding that or Tinky Winky or any other purse carrying puppet names to my daily vocabulary."

"Jerry Falwell will be pleased," Lorelai joked. "I'll see you two at the diner later on?"

"We'll be there," Luke nodded as he walked over to Isabel and reached for her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Okay. Bye La La," she said as she looked at Lorelai and extended her arms for a hug.

"Bye Dizzabel," Lorelai smiled as she embraced the little girl.

Luke watched the two of them and could hardly contain his happiness. He had the overwhelming urge to profess his love to this woman who had been so sweet to the little girl he was now raising. He knew he couldn't do that though. He knew that'd be acting and he had already decided not to act. No good could come from acting. Thinking and wanting and longing would just have to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke inherited a kid? I swear I'm back at Yale less than twelve yours and I miss _everything_," Rory said with disappointment as she put her laundry away while trying to balance her cell phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

"Yep," Lorelai replied as she headed towards Luke's. "She's sweet and adorable, too. She has dark hair and big blue eyes. She looks like she really could be Luke's kid."

"Are you saying Luke's sweet and adorable?" Rory teased.

"You know what I meant," Lorelai replied defensively. "Speaking of Luke, I am right outside the diner so I better hang up before I face his wrath for breaking his no cell phone policy."

"Nice job avoiding my question," Rory replied. "Be sure to call me if Taylor gets a girlfriend or Kirk acts normal. I don't want to be out of the loop on all of the unexpected events occurring in the Hollow."

"You got it. Bye, hon."

"Bye, mom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai!" Babette's shrieking voice called out from in front of Luke's as Lorelai crossed the street towards the diner.

"Hey Babette," Lorelai replied. "Everything okay?"

"Oh sugar, it's hitting the fan in there!" she screeched. "A couple stiffs in suits came in about two minutes ago. They said they're lawyers for Hannah, Luke's cousin and Bobby's sister. They came to contest the will! They don't think a single man like him is suited to raise that little girl. Patty took poor Isabel out of there before things got crazy. The nerve of them! They think she'd be better off with Hannah and her husband. They don't know how lucky that cute little thing is to have Luke. I just wanna kick 'em in the family jewels!"

"I don't believe it!" Lorelai said angrily. "They can't take her away from Luke. She just lost her parents and now she'll have to lose the guy who has been caring for her for the last few weeks. I can't let this happen. I _won't _let this happen."

"I know, sugar. They'd both be a mess if they separate them, but what can ya do?" Babette replied.

Lorelai sighed as she looked inside the diner and saw Luke screaming at the two men standing before him at the counter.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, Babette."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You can both go to hell and take my cousin Hannah there with you if you think for a second I am going to give up custody of that little girl," Luke screamed at the two men as all the diner patrons looked on.

"Mr. Danes, please calm down," one of the men pleaded as he pulled papers from his briefcase. "Mrs. Lawson thinks that the child would be better off in a home with two parents."

"Tell Mrs. Lawson thanks for the concern, but Isabel already has a two parent home," Lorelai said as she made her way into the diner and around the counter to stand beside Luke and smiled at the two lawyers in front of her.

"I'm sorry, the two parent home she already lives in?" one of the men asked.

"The one Luke and I have provided her with," she said with a smile as she put her hands behind her back and quickly moved the diamond ring her Gran had left to her in her will from her right ring finger to her left.

"Lorelai…" Luke said completely dumbfounded by her actions.

"Honey, it's fine. I know we wanted to keep it quiet because of everything going on in your life with Bobby and his wife and then Isabel having to adjust, but I think it's time we let them in on our dirty little secret," Lorelai smiled.

"I'm sorry, are you his wife?" the second lawyer asked.

"Well no, not officially," Lorelai responded as she winked at Luke and watched as he stared back blankly. She then placed her right hand around his waist and her left hand on his chest to be sure that the ring was visible to both lawyers before she spoke again. "I'm his fiancé."

Luke looked at her in amazement. When the moment needed seizing and a friend needed help, Lorelai had acted.


	3. Playing House

**_Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy._**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 3**

**Playing House**

"Have you completely lost your mind? Telling the whole damn town we are engaged! This is going to be bad," Luke screamed as he and Lorelai entered his apartment and he slammed the door behind them.

"Come on, Luke!" she shot back as she placed her purse down on the table. "This was the only way you were going to be able to keep Isabel with you. We'll play house for a little while. It'll be fun!"

"Fun? This is a disaster waiting to happen!" he said as he paced back and forth. "You just got out of a relationship with Trigger or whatever the hell his name was, I just got divorced and was out of town for a few weeks, and now people are supposed to buy that we're engaged? This is going to blow up in our faces, Lorelai! People in this town talk and gossip like crazy! It's only a matter of time before it gets out that this is a sham!"

"First of all, it was Digger. Secondly, you're not giving Stars Hollow enough credit," she said shaking her head. "They don't want you to lose Isabel as much as I don't. They would never do anything to jeopardize that. They will play along with our 'Leave it to Beaver' bit as long as we need them to."

"Aw, geez!" he cried out in frustration.

"You'll have to be June though," she teased. "There's no way in hell I am going to vacuum. We'll also have to get you a strand of pearls to make it **really** authentic."

"Does reality piss you off or something? Is that why you shun it?" he asked as he sat down at the table and sighed. "You really think this could work?"

"Yes, Luke," she said as she joined him at the table. "I really believe in the small part of my brain that occasionally embraces the horror that is reality that we can make this work. You've lost a lot the last few weeks, and I can tell already the kid has you wrapped around her finger. I couldn't take seeing you lose her, too."

"She hugged me," he said softly. "That's how she got me."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I went to the reading of Bobby's will with my sister and everyone," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "When I got back I was in shock. I was expecting to inherit a couple of baseball cards or an old fishing rod, so you can imagine my reaction when they told me I was guardian of a three year old kid."

"Did you break out in hives?" she joked.

"Anyway," he said as he shook his head at her and continued. "She was in her room coloring. She'd been quiet the whole week and kept to herself. She's pretty young so she didn't fully understand what she had lost, but she was hurting. She reminded me of me when my Mom died."

"That must have been hard," Lorelai said as she looked down at her hands. She was doing everything she could to avoid his gaze as he told this story in a very shaky voice.

"It was," he continued. "I told her that I knew it was hard and that she was upset and that it was okay to feel that way. I told her about my mom. She had stopped coloring and was just looking at me and listening. I was so nervous. I mean, here's this kid who had her whole world turned upside down and I'm the one who has to try and make things semi-normal for her again. I asked her if she knew she was supposed to come live with me and she nodded. Then I asked her if she was okay with that and she hesitated for a second and then got up from her seat. I thought she was going to run from the room crying or something, but she came over and she just wrapped her arms around me and said 'it's okay'. That's how she got me."

Lorelai felt herself fighting back tears as she watched him tell this story. He was smiling as his eyes wandered off in remembrance and he thought back to the event that had melted some of the ice he tried to pretend encased his heart. He may have had a reputation for being a curmudgeon diner owner, but his actions showed that his generosity and need to help those he cared about were second to none. He was the guy who helped his sister out of every mess she got herself into. He was the guy who took his nephew in and tried to get him on the right track. He was the guy who baked a cake and blew up balloons for a 16 year-old girl's birthday. Now he would be the guy who did whatever he could to put the broken pieces of an orphaned girl's shattered world back together.

"Rory's right," Lorelai said as she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes before he had a chance to see the tears that had formed there. "You are an old softie."

"Maybe I am," he said as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I can't let anyone else take her, Lorelai."

"I know," she nodded as she reached out and put her hand over his. "We're not going to let that happen, I promise. We're going to be so convincing as a fake couple that we will erase the bad name Liza and David gave to all fake couples."

"We do have the fighting thing down," he said with a smile.

"Definitely! Now we just have to convince people we have amazing make up sex," she grinned.

"Aw, geez!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand away from her and got up from the table.

"Come on, Luke! It will be easy," she insisted. "You just think about how you'd feel if the Red Sox won the world series and I'll think about how I'd feel if the mall was having a 90 off everything in Sephora sale while the Starbucks right next to it was giving out free coffee. That should plaster satisfied smiles on our faces."

"Your mind is a scary place," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you're engaged to me," she replied. "Besides, I am going to enjoy seeing how many times a day I can elicit an 'Aw, geez!' from you with my inappropriate and crazy comments once you and Isabel move in. I'm gonna shoot for five today. I'll pace myself."

"This is a lot to take in," he sighed. "I was still married to Nicole on St. Patrick's Day, divorced from her before Easter, and now I have a kid and new fake fiancé before Mother's Day. It's surreal."

"It is, isn't it?" she grinned. "Your life has totally become a country music song. You're the next Johnny Cash! You'll be known as the 'man in plaid'!"

"Aw, geez!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she threw her fist in the air. "That's three so far today and it isn't even noon! Damn, I'm good!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your day?" Rory asked her mom as she plopped down on her bed and went through the notes she'd jotted down in her Economics class.

"Well," Lorelai started as she adjusted her cell phone under her chin and placed the bag of groceries she'd just purchased from Doose's in the back of her Jeep. "I spent most of the day consoling Michel when he lost WJBL's contest for front row tickets to the Destiny's Child concert, then Sookie made me a delicious new omelet she wants to serve at the Dragonfly. I have no idea how to pronounce half the stuff in it, but it was cheesy and delicious. Hmmm, what else? Oh yeah, Luke and Isabel moved in about two hours ago, Luke and I got engaged, and now I just bought some ice cream and cookies at Doose's. Nothing too exciting."

"What?" Rory exclaimed in shock. "You and Luke? Engaged? Living together with a kid? I only left Stars Hollow twenty-two hours ago! How did all of this happen? Should I expect you to announce that you're pregnant when I get home Friday?"

"You're hilarious," Lorelai responded as she sipped her coffee. "Luke's cousin didn't think he could raise the kid alone, so she sent in some lawyers to contest the will, and I being the fabulous friend that I am, stepped in and announced that Luke and I were engaged and raising Dizzabel together."

"Dizzabel?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah, that's the nickname I gave her," Lorelai explained.

"Let me add being replaced by a newer model to the list of things I have missed out on in less than a day! I should sue for ageism! It's not fair, I can't pull off preschool cute anymore!" Rory exclaimed as she cleared up her notes and stuffed them into her backpack.

"Then you probably aren't going to want to hear that she's sleeping in your room," Lorelai said as she started up her Jeep. "Don't worry, Lane said you can stay with her when you get home this weekend. I'll fill you in on anymore life altering events on the way to Friday night dinner."

"Unless you move away by the time I get there! You still have a few days!" Rory joked.

"Anything is possible," Lorelai grinned. "Okay hon, I gotta go. My husband to be is making dinner for me and my new favorite daughter."

"I am so going to pull a Christina Crawford and write a tell-all book about your evilness," Rory threatened. "Then I'll sell the movie rights."

"Ah, I can see it now! Me screaming 'No decaf coffee!' as I pelt you with Sanka packets," Lorelai laughed. "Talk to you later, kid."

"Good night, mommy dearest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelai called out as she opened her front door.

"In the kitchen!" he replied.

"I got dessert!" Lorelai exclaimed as she entered the kitchen and saw Isabel folding napkins at the table as Luke poured a packet of pasta into a pot of boiling water on the stove.

"Ice cream?" Isabel asked excitedly as she looked up from her napkins and smiled brightly at Lorelai.

"Strawberry, just like you asked for, Dizzabel," she smiled back as she pulled out the container and put it in the freezer."

"Hey Isabel, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner?" Luke said as he stirred a pot of marinara sauce. "Dinner will be ready when you get back."

"Okay, Luke!" she nodded as she hopped down off of the chair and ran to the bathroom.

Luke waited until she was out of earshot to speak.

"Don't think just because I said she can have ice cream tonight that you're going to corrupt her with your gluttonous eating habits," Luke warned as he grabbed a towel and took the pot of pasta off of the stove to be strained.

"Fine, but when she asks 'pretty please?' with those blue puppy dog eyes and a pout, you're saying no to her," she retorted as she grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and sampled the sauce. "Hey Luke?"

"Yes?" he replied as he walked back towards the stove with the pasta and ladled some of the sauce on top of it.

"If you keep cooking this good, I may have to start putting out," she teased.

"Aw, geez!"

"Four down, one to go."

_To be continued..._


	4. The inevitable reality check

**_Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy._**

A House is not a Home

Chapter 4: Reality check

"You sure you don't mind coming to Liz's wedding with me tomorrow? I know it's kind of last minute, but she just sprung it on me," Luke asked as he folded one of his shirts from the basket of laundry that was next to him on the sofa and set it on the coffee table.

"No, not at all," Lorelai replied as she moved her Pretty Pretty Princess game piece ahead several spaces and took a purple earring from the jewelry box in the middle of the board. "It gives me a chance to dress a little fruity and mock men wearing tights. You can't go wrong with that."

Luke just shook his head at her and watched as she clasped the toy earring on and signaled to Isabel that it was her turn. Lorelai and Isabel had spent most of the day playing board games while Luke tended to chores around the house. This was what Lorelai enjoyed most about their little arrangement: his being on top of all things domestic and her avoiding them.

"Do I get to wear a fruity dress, too?" Isabel asked with a smile as she reached inside the toy jewelry box and pulled out a pink bracelet.

"The fruitier the better," Lorelai grinned as she fastened the bracelet for her. "Hey Dizzabel, how about we make us matching pink flower crowns to go with our pretty dresses?"

"I like flowers," she beamed. "Can we make Luke one, too?

"Hey Luke, can we make you one, too?" Lorelai asked with a wicked grin as she glanced over to the sofa to get his reaction.

"I'm allergic," he replied as he rolled his eyes and then went back to folding the rest of his laundry.

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted as she watched Isabel move her game piece forward and land on the tiara. "You win again! You are the reigning Pretty Pretty Princess. I have failed to dethrone you."

"Can we play again?" the little girl asked excitedly as Lorelai carefully placed the plastic crown on top of her head and brushed the stray hair from her eyes.

"Not tonight, hon," she replied as she got up from the floor and stretched. "I promise that Rory and I will both play with you tomorrow though, okay?"

"Okay," Isabel nodded sadly.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out as she walked over to the desk near the staircase to grab her keys and purse. "Let's motor!"

"Sorry," Rory said as she rushed out of her room with an overnight bag in one hand and a shopping bag full of books in the other. "I was packing for Lane's and I couldn't decide between Tolstoy, Kerouac, or Proust."

"So many men, so little time," Lorelai joked as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. "Who got the shaft? Leo, Jack, or Marcel?"

"I couldn't pick," she replied sighing. "My love for all three of them runs deep."

"Okay, we so need to get you a boyfriend," Lorelai teased as she took one last look in the mirror and ran her fingers through her curly hair.

"Mean!" Rory exclaimed as she slung the overnight bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm just the opening act for Emily," Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, Dizzabel, can Rory and I get a hug goodbye?"

"Bye, LaLa," she replied sadly as she walked over to Lorelai with her arms outstretched and her head hung low.

"Hey," Lorelai asked as she knelt down to Isabel's level and gave her a hug. "Why so sad?"

"I don't want you to go," she replied as she pulled away from Lorelai, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"Aw, sweetie," "Lorelai replied as she tilted her head and gave Isabel a loving smile. "I won't be long and Luke will be here to watch movies with you."

"We can watch whatever you want and I'll even give you some ice cream," Luke chimed in as he got up from the sofa and knelt down beside Isabel. "Is that a deal?"

"Deal," Isabel nodded with a sniffle as she ran her arm across her nose and then wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and he rubbed her back lovingly.

"Aw Luke, you old softie," Rory said with a big grin.

"Being surrounded by chicks has so brought out your feminine side," Lorelai giggled as she stood up. "All right, we'll be back. See ya later."

"Have fun," Luke said as he picked up Isabel and walked the girls to the door.

"See ya later, kid," Rory said to Isabel as she gave her a quick hug and then embraced Luke. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye," Luke said as he and Isabel watched them get into the Prius and drive off.

"Luke?" Isabel asked as he put her down and shut the front door.

"Yep?" he replied as he turned around to face her.

"Will you play Pretty Pretty Princess with me?"

"There's some chick singing," Lorelai commented as she ate a piece of her Chicken Kiev and did her best to avoid Emily's incessant questioning.

"It's Blossom Dearie and don't change the subject, Lorelai!" she yelled. "What do you mean you and Luke are pretending to be engaged for the sake of a child he inherited?"

"I like the chick singing," she rambled on, determined to ignore Emily for as long as possible. "Are you taking requests now? Maybe some Pat Benatar?"

"Shouldn't you spend your time finding a real potential husband?" Emily ranted as she glared at Lorelai. "You're not getting any younger, you know."

"Hit me with your best shot," Lorelai sang as she took a sip of wine. "Fire awaaaaaay…"

"She's so cute, Grandma," Rory butted in, trying her best to ease the tension. "Isabel, the little girl she's doing this for. She's precious, really. You'd understand why they were going through all this if you met her."

"Yes, I bet I would," Emily said with a mischievous grin as she turned her attention back to Lorelai who was playing with her food and humming to herself. "In fact, I think she and Luke should come to dinner next week."

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked up from her plate at Emily and kicked Rory underneath the table.

"Yes, next Friday. I want all four of you here," Emily said as she took another drink of water. "It will give me a chance to bond with the little girl and my future son in law. Your father will be home by then and I am sure he'll want to join us."

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled out in frustration. "It's a fake engagement! There is no need for real bonding."

"Fine," Emily said. "Don't bring them. However, if all four of you do not show up here next Friday I will book a DAR event once a week, every week at the Dragonfly from the day it opens until the day I die."

"We'll see you at seven, then?" Lorelai sighed as she looked over at Rory who had buried her head over her plate to avoid her mother's gaze.

"Seven." Emily responded with a satisfied grin plastered across her face.

"I thought you hated it when guys dress up like pirates?" Jess joked as he pulled off the blue plastic earring that Luke was still wearing from his game with Isabel and waved it in his face.

"You will not say a word to anyone about this," Luke exclaimed as he led his nephew inside and shut the door behind him. "Don't forget that I have a picture of you in a smock receiving your 'Employee of the Month' award from the fine people at Walmart."

"My lips are sealed." Jess vowed as he walked into the living room with Luke and saw Isabel sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of ice cream with the plastic tiara still on her head.

"Luke, you going to finish watching Shrek with me?" Isabel asked with a bright smile.

"In a second, kiddo. I have to give Jess something. I'll be right back." Luke replied.

"Aw, how cute. Another blue eyed brunette that has you wrapped around her little finger," Jess teased as he followed Luke into the kitchen.

"Shut up," Luke said as he gave Jess the key to his apartment. "Don't steal anything, don't break anything, don't bring any chicks in, don't go near Rory, and in case I didn't make myself clear earlier, do not tell a soul that I played a board game that involved me wearing plastic jewelry."

"I heard you loud and clear the first time," Jess replied rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about me going near Rory either. I plan on getting out of here as soon as the wedding is over tomorrow."

"Good to know," Luke nodded. "By the way, no blue eyed brunette has me wrapped around their finger."

"Yeah right," Jess snickered as he lifted up the blue plastic earring and dangled it in front of Luke's face. "Exhibit A."

"You say no to her with the puppy dog eyes and the pout!" Luke replied defensively.

"Okay, I'll cut you slack with the kid," he shrugged. "But what about Lorelai?"

"What about her?" Luke asked.

"Come on, Luke!" Jess said as he sat down at the table and Luke joined him. "You're playing house with her."

"We're doing this for Isabel," he replied.

"You're doing this cause this is what you've wanted forever. You, Lorelai, Rory, and Isabel. You're one big happy, dysfunctional family. I wouldn't call you the Walton's or Brady's, but you're not exactly the Osbourne's either."

"It's not like that," Luke insisted. "Bobby wanted me to take care of his kid and I am. Lorelai is just helping, that's all."

"What about you, Luke?" Jess asked. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Luke sighed. "She's doing this as a friend."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jess said as he got up from his seat and stuffed the key in his back pocket. "You'll never know cause you'll never go for it."

"And what makes you think you're an expert on the subject? Look at how well things worked out for you and Rory," Luke replied as he got up from the table.

"Well," Jess started as he walked back towards the door. "At least I had the real thing for a little while. It's my fault it didn't last Rory, but it will be your fault if it never happens Lorelai."

"Chinese water torture, walking on a bed of nails, listening to the Macarena for twenty-four hours straight," Lorelai ranted as she pressed her head against the window of Rory's Prius. "All are better alternatives to dinner with Emily."

"I really think you should talk about this with Luke before you go next Friday," Rory replied with concern as she drove them back to Stars Hollow. "I mean, you doing this for Isabel is with good intention, but it's only a matter of time before things get crazy. Eventually you and Luke are going to want a real life with someone. You can't survive on fake love forever. The longer this goes on, the harder it will be. A reality check is inevitable."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "I'll talk to Luke about it when we get home."

"Good," Rory nodded.

"Now where was I, umm the Macarena for twenty-four hours straight, watching Glitter…."

Rory's words had haunted Lorelai the entire ride home. 'Eventually you and Luke are going to want a real life with someone.' That would definitely put a serious damper on the arrangement they had going. They both cared so much for Isabel and didn't want to hurt her. They needed a new plan and they needed it now.

"Luke?" Lorelai called out as she entered the darkened house.

There was no answer. She tiptoed over to the couch to see if he had fallen asleep, but it was empty. She walked slowly over to Rory's room and opened the door as gently as possible. She looked inside and smiled lovingly when she saw Luke asleep with a copy of Where the Wild Things Are on one side of him and Isabel sound asleep on the other, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. She walked over to the bed and removed the book and covered them both with a blanket before shutting out the light on the nightstand. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Isabel's head and without thinking, did the same to Luke before she snuck out of the room and headed up to bed.

The need for an alternate plan no longer haunted her thoughts, but the sight of Luke and Isabel sleeping peacefully downstairs did.


	5. Come and get it!

**I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy!**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 5: Come and get it!**

"Where have you been?" Luke asked Lorelai frantically as she took her seat next to him at the table.

"I had to powder my nose and Isabel needed some assistance with her flower girl dress in the bathroom," she explained as she took a sip of the wine in front of her. "I should tell T.J. that having to pee is a definite negative of wearing tights. First you have to pull them down, then pull them back up. It's not so bad when you're a kid and someone can help you. I guess adults could have help, too. Hey, did you help T.J. pull up his tights?"

"No!" he exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, Luke," she replied as she readjusted the flower crown resting on her head. "You dried his armpits, is it such a stretch to believe you could have helped him get his beloved tights on as well? He doesn't seem coordinated enough to do that on his own."

"I will not dignify your absurdity with a comment," he said as he shook his head. "Can you just please not leave me again unless it's an emergency? Crazy Carrie tried to grab my ass five times while you were gone."

"Only five?" she asked disappointedly. "Damn it, that means I owe Kirk five bucks. I had money on six. You think you could parade that nice butt of yours in her direction once more?"

"You really are a piece of work," he said angrily. "You're placing bets on how many times that nympho tries to grope me!"

"I can't believe you're surprised," she laughed.

"She's supposed to think we're married!"

"Well, considering she's married, I'd be willing to bet it doesn't phase her."

"I'm going to have to sit here all night with my back to the wall," he sighed.

"You sure you don't wanna go bal…"

"Don't," he interrupted.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be dirty, I'm just looking out for you. A few more drinks and she might forget about the butt and go straight for your…"

"Stop it!" he warned, cutting her off again before she could get the last word out.

"Fine," she sighed disappointedly as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "You could dance with Isabel again."

"She left me for the ring bearer," he said as he pointed to the two young children laughing and dancing.

"Well, I'm out," she shrugged.

"We could," he suggested.

"We could what?"

"Dance."

"You want to dance with me?" she asked shocked by his suggestion. "I thought you only cut the rug with girls who could stand on your shoes?"

"You could stand on my shoes if you want," he joked. "Although your heels may hurt a little and people might look at us funny."

"Yes, cause in a room full of court jesters, minstrels, and guys in tights, we would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Do you want to dance with me or not?" he asked again. "Your feet can remain planted firmly on the floor, I promise. Just let me lead. You probably dance spazzy."

"I do not dance spazzy!" she said in an insulted tone.

He smiled as he got up from his seat and extended his hand to her.

"Prove it."

"Okay," she said smiling as she got up and placed her hand in his. "Let's dance."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luke could waltz! Who knew?_ Lorelai thought to herself. He was uncharacteristically confident and smooth on the dance floor. She felt giddy as they swayed back and forth and he caught her eye and smiled at her. She'd managed to smile back quickly before she had to look away. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. Butterflies had formed in her stomach. Luke could waltz. He could waltz well, and to her surprise, she found this newly discovered talent attractive.

Their dance had started at arm's length, but they soon found themselves inching closer as the music played on and by the time the song ended, Lorelai's chin rested on Luke's shoulder as thoughts of him as more than a friend raced through her mind. She'd been looking at him for years, but it was during their dance that Lorelai finally saw Luke.

"You've been holding out on me," she said softly as the music ended and she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Have you been taking lessons?"

"That was all God given talent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was fun," Lorelai said as she wrapped her shawl around her and she and Luke, who carried a sleeping Isabel, walked towards her house.

"Yeah, it was," he nodded in agreement. "There were definitely some memorable moments."

"Definitely," she smiled as they reached her front steps and stood facing each other on her front porch. "I think the dance was my favorite though."

"Really?" he asked as a grin spread across his face.

"Really," she nodded. "I know these last week or so has been crazy and that we're a little old to play house, but it's been a lot of fun. It's been nice having you and Isabel around. It almost feels..."

"Real?" he finished for her as he found himself subconsciously taking a step closer towards her.

"Yeah," she said as she looked up at him and smiled and then dropped her gaze down to his mouth. _Did he always have such a kissable mouth?_ "Real."

"Lorelai…"

'Luke?" a sleepy Isabel's voice called out.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he answered trying his best not to sound too disappointed by the interruption as Lorelai turned her gaze away from him and down to her shoes.

"I'm hungry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a waltz," Lorelai explained as she hopped up onto the counter and watched as Rory put a tray full of tater tots and a frozen pizza into the oven. She had changed out of her dress from the wedding and was now wearing a short nightgown and robe set.

"Luke can waltz?" Rory repeated in shock.

"Luke can waltz!" Lorelai answered with a big grin.

"Look how you just said Luke can waltz."

"What? I'm just saying I'm surprised that Luke can waltz."

"That sounded more like, 'I'm surprised I still have my clothes on'."

"Stop," Lorelai replied but she couldn't stop herself from grinning as she thought back to the dance.

"So I take it you didn't get around to discussing an alternate plan with Luke?"

"There was no time," Lorelai shrugged. "He was asleep when I got in last night, then this morning we were all crazy getting ready, then the wedding…"

"I don't think you want to come up with an alternate plan." Rory said in an accusatory tone as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of salad for Luke and some dressing.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, look at you!" Rory said as she grabbed a bowl for the salad. "You're sitting there in some pretty suggestive attire for just lounging around."

"This is not suggestive!" Lorelai answered defensively.

"Please, you look like Mariah Carey on Cribs!"

"You're exaggerating."

"What did you wear to the wedding?"

"My pink halter dress with the funky flower print."

"Mmm hmm," Rory smirked as she grabbed a pair of tongs from the drawer to mix the salad with. "And the shoes?"

"My pink pumps."

"You wore you're 'come and get it' pumps and you're going to tell me you're not dressing suggestive for Luke?"

"They are not come and get it!"

"Fine, then go out there and put them back on and take off the robe."

"Isabel's watching a movie with Luke! I can't go out there looking like Mariah Carey on Cribs."

"So you admit that you're trying to get Luke to come and get it?"

"I'm not that kind of girl," she replied defensively. "It has to be his idea to come and get it."

"So you're saying you wouldn't turn him down if he tried to come and get it?" Rory asked as she took the bowl of salad over to the table.

"So what if I didn't?" Lorelai shrugged. "I mean would it be that bad? He's Luke."

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed. "He's Luke. Our Luke, Stars Hollow's Luke. If you screw this up, it will be bad for all of us." Rory warned. "Having this little arrangement for the sake of Isabel is one thing, but if you break his heart and screw this thing you've got going up, it will be a mess."

"First of all, I would _never_ do anything to hurt Luke or Isabel. Secondly, you're getting all freaked out over nothing." Lorelai said as she shook her head. "Nothing is happening."

"Yet." Rory grinned.

"Shouldn't you be at Lane's?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing pants?"

"You're so not allowed to come here and do laundry anymore," Lorelai replied as she hopped off the counter and grabbed a towel before taking the pizza and tater tots out of the oven. "Food's ready!"

"Yeah, Luke. Come and get it!"


	6. I can see your face

**_Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy._**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 6: I can see your face….**

"Okay, Dizzabel," Lorelai said to the little girl as she opened the door to Luke's and they sat down at the nearest available table. "Remember how we practiced?"

"Yep!" the little girl exclaimed as she climbed onto her chair.

"Okay, let's see what you got," Lorelai said as she hung her purse on the back of her seat. "Bottom lip out."

"Bottom lip out," Isabel repeated as she did as Lorelai instructed.

"Head tilted," she continued as she watched with amusement as Isabel titled her head. "Good girl! Now, bring it home with the sad eyes."

Isabel nodded before demonstrating the look Lorelai was asking for.

"That's my girl," Lorelai smiled as she watched her and then noticed Luke heading towards them. "Here he comes, wait for the signal."

"What did you two do today?" Luke asked as he walked over with a coffee pot and mug and poured some for Lorelai.

"We signed our little Dizzabel over here up for beginner ballet classes with Miss Patty."

"I get to wear a tutu!" Isabel exclaimed with a bright smile.

"You hear that, Luke? A tutu. Are you jealous?" Lorelai teased.

"I'm crying on the inside," Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

"And I am going to play tee-ball!"

"Yep," Lorelai nodded. "She signed up for the Stars Hollow all-girls tee-ball league ages three to five. According to Taylor, it's the first of its kind in our little town. Dizzabel is a pioneer. I hear Penny Marshall is thinking of coming here to film a sequel to _A League of their Own_."

"Tee-ball, huh? That sounds like it will be fun," Luke smiled.

"It will be!" Lorelai beamed. "Wait until you hear who is coaching her team!"

"Who?"

"You!" Isabel grinned excitedly.

"No way," Luke said shaking his head as he glared at Lorelai knowing she was the one to blame. She just hung her head low over her coffee cup and tried her best to avoid his gaze. "There is no way I am coaching an all girls tee-ball team."

"But we told Taylor you would and Isabel has her heart set on it!" Lorelai said as she turned her head from Luke and gave the little girl a quick wink.

"Pleeeease Luke?" Isabel asked as she followed Lorelai's earlier instructions and gave Luke the look they had spent the morning perfecting.

"Yeah Luke, pleeeease?" Lorelai asked as she turned back towards Luke wearing the same face as Isabel.

Every part of him wanted to go into a long rant on how he couldn't deal with little girls and organized sports, but when he saw the two of them staring back at him with matching expressions of pleading on their faces, he knew he was defenseless. As much as he hated to admit it, Jess was right. There were some blue-eyed brunette girls he just couldn't refuse.

Instead of wasting his breath ranting, Luke just sighed.

"When does the season start?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"You got Luke to coach a girls Tee-ball team?" Rory asked her mother in astonishment as she sat flipping through channels in her dorm room and talked on her cordless phone.

"Yep," Lorelai said with a smile as she went through the mail in front of her on the kitchen table. "I taught her the Bambi face and he didn't even attempt to put up a fight. It was kind of pathetic, really."

"I can't believe it," Rory replied as she shook her head. "Luke coaching a team, you cheering them on and taking Isabel to ballet class. All you need is to have about 15 more kids and get a dog that lives to be 187 and you're the Camden's."

"Scary, right? I should probably invest in an SUV to go for the full soccer, well, tee-ball mom effect. Luke's gas guzzling rant would totally be worth it."

"Dan Quayle would be proud. You're the ideal suburban family."

"Just promise to put us out of our misery when Luke joins the NRA and I sign up for the DAR."

"No shotguns or salmon puffs, got it."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you just say?" Jess asked Luke as he stuffed legal documents into his messenger bag and grabbed his keys.

"I said I am not going to be around when you get back here on Friday. Lorelai, Isabel, and I are having dinner with her parents and before that I have to coach her tee-ball team," Luke repeated as he adjusted the phone under his chin and handed Andrew the BLT he'd ordered.

"I'm sorry, one more time. I couldn't hear you over the sound of the whip cracking," Jess teased.

"Do you want to stay at the apartment or not?" Luke replied angrily. "I'll leave the key above the door for you. Do you need me to repeat the rules?"

"I followed the rules last time, didn't I? I promise, I'll be out of there as soon as my job interview in Hartford is over."

"Good," Luke nodded as the sound of an incoming call beeped on his phone. "I gotta go, that's the other line."

"Later."

"Luke's."

"Luke?" a woman's voice called from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's Hannah. How are you?"

Luke was shocked to hear the voice of his cousin, the same cousin who had sent lawyers to his diner and tried to take Isabel away from him less than a month ago, talking to him over the phone as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell do you want?

"Well, hello to you, too."

"I'm sorry, allow me to rephrase," Luke answered dryly. "Hello, Hannah. I'm good, thanks for asking. What the hell do you want?"

"Much better," she said sarcastically. "I don't want to take up too much of your time. I know you're busy, but I just wanted to apologize for the lawyers and everything. I was trying to look out for Isabel's well being and I didn't know you were planning to be married. I think it's great and wanted to call and extend my congratulations. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Luke mumbled as he took the phone with him into the storeroom and began unpacking boxes.

"I also wanted to let you know that Kevin and I will be in Stars Hollow in a few weeks just to catch up. I've already called Lizzie and told her that we must have dinner together. She's said such wonderful things about your fiancé and I just can't wait to meet her. Is May 21st good for you?"

"I guess, but I dunno if Lor…"

"Wonderful!" Hannah interrupted before Luke could finish. "We'll see you then."

"But I dunno if…" Luke repeated, but it was too late. Hannah had already hung up and for the second time in less than a week, Luke found himself roped into a dinner he would do anything to get out of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

For years Hannah Lawson had lived in the shadow of her brother, Bobby. He had been praised for his devotion to his family and his unparalleled work ethic. On the other hand, Hannah had spent years in his shadow. She had screwed up continuously throughout her life and her parents never let her forget it. She was unable to hold down a job for more than a few months, she would beg for money and promise to pay it back but never did, and her choice in a husband showed that her ability to judge character was also lacking. He was lazy and unreliable and her parents had made it clear that they did not approve in her choice of a spouse. She knew that's why Bobby had left Isabel in Luke's care. He didn't think she could do it. He thought she'd mess up again and make the wrong choices, but she knew better. She'd show everyone in her family that Luke and Bobby weren't the only dependable ones. She'd bring Isabel back to Colorado if for nothing more than the sheer satisfaction of proving everyone who'd ever doubted her wrong.

"Why do we have to go to Connecticut?" Kevin moaned to his wife as he plopped down next to her on the sofa as she hung up the phone. "I don't feel like participating in a family reunion."

"This trip is strictly business," Hannah explained. "I am on a mission to find any skeletons hiding in my cousin Luke's closet. I talked to James and Brad the other night. They said they both found it odd that this woman, this Lorelai, just happened to rush into the diner and save the day for Luke. Considering he's only been divorced a few weeks, I am inclined to agree with them. He's hiding something, and I have every intention of finding out what it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke," Lorelai called out as she walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of clothes. "Do you have anything that needs to go to the cleaners? I'm going to stop by there on my way to the Inn tomorr….did you get a haircut?"

She found him standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled like heaven. He had changed into a long sleeved gray t-shirt and sweatpants and he appeared to be freshly shaven and his hair trimmed short the way he had it when Rory had graduated Chilton last year. Lorelai smiled at the sight of him. _He may be the pefect man_ she thought to herself. He was cooking something that she was certain would be delicious and was looking very fit in his bedtime attire. Lorelai wondered why she hadn't stopped to appreciate these things before, but with him standing there in her kitchen and being so comfortable in her house, it was hard for not to notice the things she couldn't see earlier.

"Lorelai?"

His voice woke her out of her trance just as she was learning to appreciate the site his bottom half in those sweatpants.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she shook her head and smiled. "I got distracted for a second. What did you say?"

"I said yes to both of your questions."

Lorelai thought back to where her mind was just a few moments ago and couldn't for the life of her remember what she had just said to Luke. Her mind had traveled to a dirty place and she was almost afraid of what it was she had blurted out.

"What did I ask you again?"

"Do I have clothes for the cleaners and did I get a haircut," he said confused by her behavior.

"Right," she nodded as she put the pile of clothes she was carrying on the kitchen table. "When did you get a haircut?"

"Right before I picked Isabel up from Miss Patty's and took her to our first tee-ball meeting tonight. I had an hour, so I decided I get a haircut," he explained as he reached over for some salt and sprinkled a pinch into the pot as he continued stirring. "She's sleeping over at Jamie Whitman's house, by the way."

"Good, it's nice that's she's making friends," Lorelai smiled. "Why did you get a haircut?"

"Who are you, Barbara Walters?"

"Just curious," Lorelai shrugged. "When I left this morning you had hair like George Clooney circa The Facts of Life, now it's more like George Clooney circa ER."

"I wanted to look nice for tomorrow night," Luke said shyly as he turned away from Lorelai and stared intently at the pot of food he was stirring.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked with a smile. "You mean fun with Dick and Emily? You cut your hair for my parents?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just wanted to look presentable since I am sure they won't approve of this situation or of me."

"Honey, if they approved of any man I was engaged to, fake, real, or otherwise, I would seriously reconsider my impending marriage, fake, real, or otherwise," she grinned. "I think it looks good though. I like that you shaved, too."

"Yeah?" he replied with a smile as he lifted his head up to look at her again.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I can see your face."

She had moved close enough to run her hand over his cheek and then pulled away bashfully after she realized what she was doing.

There was silence between them now and Luke felt himself blush. Maybe he was crazy or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he swore that something had changed between them. He felt it after the wedding, but he shrugged it off. Now he felt it again. There they were standing in Lorelai's kitchen, him cooking dinner as she watched on making small talk and giving him compliments and touching his face. It was a scenario he'd been dreaming about for over seven years. The two of them together like this. He had sworn long ago that he would never act, never tempt fate and ruin the friendship they had formed, but there was something about this moment, this indescribable moment, that made him think that maybe, just maybe, some good could come from acting. There had been other moments that he didn't take advantage of, but something about this one was different and he knew it shouldn't be wasted. Luke took a deep breath as he threw all of his old rationalizing out the window and did the thing he'd been dying to do since the day she came tearing into his diner many moons ago.

Lorelai felt herself step back startled as he came towards her and put his arm around her waist.

"What are you doin'?"

"Would you just stand still?"


	7. Recipes written in the stars

**Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy.**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 7: Recipes written in the stars…**

_Lorelai felt herself step back startled as he came towards her and put his arm around her waist._

_"What are you doin'?"_

_"Would you just stand still?"_

Lorelai didn't have time to respond as she felt herself being pulled towards him and then felt the tender touch of his lips on hers. Her endless word bank of a mind was sent into overdrive as he kissed her for the first time.

Wow. Good. Great. Amazing. Perfect.

Her thoughts were still racing as she felt him pull away and she kept her head hung low, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened between them.

Luke. Me. Best. Kiss. Ever.

_Have to make sure_ she thought to herself as she lifted her head and moved towards him.

"What are you doin'?" he asked nervously.

"Would you just stand still?" she said, repeating his words from a few moments ago.

She took one last breath and reached her hand up to caress the smooth surface of his cleanly shaven face as she placed her lips on his. His response was instant as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck and kissed her back.

Yep! Best. Kisser. Ever. Certain.

This time she was the one to pull back, hanging her head low once more as thought again about what had just happened.

Mouth. Love. Keep. Kissing.

Luke must have been on the same page because as soon as she thought of the last word, she felt his fingertips at her ribcage, pulling her towards him as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

_Third time's the charm._

However, the oven timer did not agree.

"Dammit," Luke said in disgust as he removed his arms from her waist and moved over to turn the stove off.

"I knew there was a reason I never used that thing," Lorelai teased as she touched her lips where Luke's taste still lingered.

"I'm not a big fan of it right now either," Luke said annoyed as he pulled a towel off of the counter and removed a tray from the oven.

"Umm, is that cornbread?" Lorelai asked with intrigue.

"Yes," he nodded, "to go with the gumbo."

Lorelai grinned devilishly.

"I think you're trying to take me up on my 'you cooking good will make me put out' offer."

"Aw, geez!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, as pissed as I was about being interrupted earlier, that was one amazing meal," Lorelai smiled as she sat back in her chair and threw her napkin over her empty bowl.

"Glad you liked it," Luke said as he got up and cleared the dishes. "I'm still pissed, though."

Lorelai laughed as she shifted in her chair so she could watch him at the sink.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Try out the new Palmolive," she said sarcastically. "How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

"A while, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"A while?" she asked confused. "Like a week?"

He shook his head, his back still facing her.

"A month?"

He shook his head again.

"Six months?" she asked once more, sitting up in her seat.

He took a deep breath before he responded.

"Eight."

"Eight months?"

"Years," he clarified as he shut the water off, wiped his hands on a towel, and turned to face her, leaning his back against the counter and folding his arms across his chest.

"Eight years?" she said as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Since the first day you came into my diner begging for coffee like a junkie begs for crack."

"You remember the first day we met?" she asked in astonishment.

He nodded.

"Refresh my memory," she grinned as she rested her chin on the back of the chair.

"It was at lunch, it was a very busy day and you came tearing in the place in a caffeine frenzy. You were wild eyed and begging for coffee," he began.

"Really? Doesn't sound like something I would do. I think you may be getting me confused with someone else."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry, continue."

"I was with another customer and you ran over and interrupted me for your fix and I told you to sit down, shut up and that I'd get to you when I get to you."

"I bet I took that very well. I'm just _delightful_ when I am lacking caffeine."

Luke just shook his head at her and continued.

"You wouldn't stop yapping, so I just tried to work around you. Since you've never been very good with no, you started asking me when my birthday was. After several failed attempts at ignoring you, I gave in and told you my birthday."

"There are few who can ignore me for longer than a few minutes. I am _that_ good at being annoying."

"Anyway," he said, ignoring her ongoing interruptions. "You flipped to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out and handed it to me. I looked at it against my better judgment and saw that under Scorpio you'd written, 'you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away'. So, I gave you coffee."

"But I didn't go away," she smiled brightly.

"No, you didn't," Luke replied as he began walking towards the living room.

"Luke?" Lorelai called out as she got up to follow him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"You're freaking me out," she said as she watched him walk over to the desk, pick up his faded brown wallet and pull out a small scrap of paper from it.

"You told me to put this in my wallet. You said someday it would bring me luck," he explained as he handed her the paper and watched as she read it with a shocked expression.

"You kept this in your wallet?" she asked as she looked up at him amazement, and then back down at the horoscope. "You kept this in your wallet."

"Eight years."

"Eight years," she sighed, still in shock from his revelation.

"Lorelai," he began as he took the horoscope back from her and returned it to his wallet. "I never expected all of this to happen. Playing house, taking care of Isabel, kissing you, but I meant it the other night when I said that it felt real. If you want to give this a try, me, you," he said as he gestured to himself and then to her. "I want you to know that I'm in. I'm all in."

Lorelai just looked at him. This was one of the few times in her life she'd been rendered speechless.

Luke cleared his throat before he continued. "Does that umm, are you, uh, scared?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How you feeling?"

"Like the Red Sox just won the World Series," Luke said as he stroked Lorelai's hair lovingly. Her head was resting on his chest as they both lay tangled together on her bed covered only by sheets. "How about you?"

"Like the mall was giving out free Starbucks and Sephora was having a 90 percentoff everything sale," she grinned as she lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey back," he smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Remind me to make gumbo more often."

"Wait until you make fried chicken," she said with a wink as she ran her fingers over his chest. "I can't believe you kept that horoscope."

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

"You can't take it back now, you've been pining for me."

"I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner."

"God help me."

"I guess this means no more couch for you."

"Just don't hog all of the pillows."

"Hey mister, you are in no position to make demands," she warned. "Now that I have started putting out, I can also start _holding_ out ."

"I can hold out, too."

"Well, don't we think highly of ourselves?"

"I meant the coffee."

"Oh yeah, can't do without the coffee."

"You're good for my ego."

"Aw, I'm just kidding. Believe me," she started as she ran kisses along his jawline. "This is better than your coffee or your burgers."

"What do we tell people?"

"That you suck at this," she said as she worked her kisses down to his neck. "I don't want any competition."

"I meant do we tell them we're together?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"We don't have to," she said as she looked up at him and smiled. "They think we're engaged."

"Right," he nodded. "What do we tell Rory?"

"Rory will know," she assured him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Gilmore intuition. She'll be able to tell we crossed the friend line right away. She's already accused me of trying to get you into bed. She's a smart girl."

"Please don't discuss intimate details with her," Luke pleaded.

"Fine, I'll just have to brag to Sookie about your…"

"What about your parents?" he interrupted before she could make a dirty comment.

"Emily will know, too. The DAR has better spy training than the CIA."

"What's the DAR?"

"Ask Emily that tomorrow," Lorelai grinned. "That'll be a good icebreaker."

"Tomorrow, right," Luke said with a chuckle. "You know what's funny?"

"The way Bush pronounces nuclear?"

"Us doing things ass backwards," he explained. "First we get engaged, then we kiss, then we sleep together, then I have dinner with your parents. It just figures we wouldn't do things the conventional way."

"Conventional is boring, we know how to keep things interesting."

"Yes we do," Luke said with a grin as he lightly caressed her arm. "I guess I am going to have to start listening to your crazy music, too."

"I'm going to have to insist on it."

"Just no guys who dress up like pirates. I draw the line at pirates."

"We'll have to get you into U2, Bono is a must. Then there's Blondie, Sparks, and umm, Bowie."

"I know he dressed up like a pirate."

Lorelai shook her head. "Spaceman."

"Spaceman I can deal with."

------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's Philosophy final had been difficult, but at least her first year at Yale was now officially behind her. It had been a great learning experience, but she was grateful for a three-month break before she had to dive in again. Summer also gave her a chance to catch up on her reading and keep her mind off of her romantic dry spell that everyone, most notably her grandmother, kept reminding her of.

She stopped at Starbucks on her ride home and treated herself to a mocha frappucino as she blared the Strokes '12:51' on her Prius radio and made the drive home to Stars Hollow. Luke had offered her his apartment for the summer since Isabel was now occupying her old bedroom. She happily accepted and looked forward to having some privacy but still being close to everyone at home. Living right above the best burgers and coffee in town was also a plus.

"I'm home! It's official! I survived my first year of Yale! Maybe I can get Kirk to make me a t-shirt," Rory called out as she opened the front door and walked inside and was met by the unmistakable scent of frying bacon. She headed towards the kitchen and found Luke at the stove cooking breakfast and whistling.

"Rory!" he exclaimed with a big smile as he cracked several eggs into a frying pan and sprinkled some cheese on top of them. "Did your finals go okay?"

"Hey Luke," she said as she studied him intently. "Finals went great, thanks."

"Luke," Lorelai's voice called out from the stairs as Rory walked into the living room to meet her at the landing. "Don't skimp on the cheese in that omelet! I earned a hearty breakfast after last night, mister."

"Hi, mom."

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed with shock as she made her way down the stairs wearing only Luke's gray t-shirt. Her hair was disheveled and a big smile was plastered across her face.

Rory grinned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I guess he came and got it."


	8. Because it needed to be said

**Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy.**

**A House is not a Home**

**Chapter 8: Because it needed to be said…**

Things had started out well at the dreaded Friday night dinner with Luke and Isabel. The little girl had won over Richard with her bright smile and pigtails, telling stories about all the books Rory had been reading to her and how her current favorite was Stuart Little.

Emily was equally enamored with her stories about ballet class and how much she loved dancing. She was especially pleased when Isabel showed an interest in watching her ballroom dancing tapes.

"She's good," Lorelai whispered to Luke and Rory as they watched Isabel follow Emily and Richard into the den to watch one of the competitions before dinner. "She hasn't even turned four yet and she knows just how to work Emily."

"She's a natural, that's not something that can be taught," Rory added.

"Yep, she's our little Pollyanna."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had started out unexpectedly well, but when dinner was served it came with a hearty helping of Gilmore family feuding.

"Why is she crying?" Emily asked as Luke carried a hysterical Isabel from the dining room into the living room.

"Because you tried to serve her Donald Duck on a silver platter?" Lorelai quipped.

"It's Foie Gras."

"Not to a three year old!" Lorelai scolded. "I can't believe you, mom. Do you remember nothing from the Christmas '87 caviar incident?"

"I thought it was jelly and crackers," Rory said with a shudder.

"You shouldn't lie to a child," Emily answered defensively. "They have to go out in the real world sooner or later. They should know what they are going to face."

"Absolutely!" Lorelai exclaimed as she started to get up from her chair. "Excuse me while I go tell her there's no Santa Claus or Easter Bunny either. Might as well kick her while she's down. After all, the real world's a bitch."

"I spoke to Christopher today," Emily blurted out.

"But its got nothing on Emily Gilmore," Lorelai seethed as she sat back down in her chair and glared at her mother. "Wow, smooth segue, mom. Your ability to switch topics almost rivals your ability to scare small children."

"Hey Grandpa," Rory said as she turned to Richard. "You were telling me about that new book you wanted me to read. Do you think you could show it to me now?"

"Yes, I think now is a good time," Richard said quickly as he led Rory from the dining room and into his study. Both of them knew better than to stick around for the battle royal that was sure to ensue from Emily's inability to let things go, particular the subject of Christopher.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" Lorelai screamed.

"He sounded very unhappy Lorelai," Emily continued, ignoring the fact that Lorelai was obviously annoyed. "He doesn't want to be with that Sherry woman. He loves you. He's always loved you. He shouldn't be raising a daughter with her. He should be with you and Rory."

"Last time I checked, Rory was already raised, with no help from Chris, by the way."

"He would have been there if you weren't so damn stubborn and independent!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember sending back all the child support checks he sent over the years because I was too stubborn and independent to accept them. As I recall, there were no checks! A few visits and some phone calls, but that was basically it," Lorelai said as her anger rose. "Do you know the one thing he has bought Rory in nineteen years, mom? The_ one_ thing he has given his oldest daughter? An Oxford English dictionary."

"Well, I am sure Rory enjoyed that. She loves reading and learning. It's a practical gift."

"Practical gift?" Lorelai repeated with utter contempt as she stared at Emily's pathetic defense of Christopher's less than stellar paternal ways. "Fathers don't buy their daughter's _practical_ gifts, mom! They buy them Barbie dolls and roller skates and teddy bears! They don't ride in with a Volvo carrying a book that weighs more than twenty pounds and expect it to make up for seventeen years without a card or a present!

"Well, we can't expect everyone to be as perfect as Luke, can we?" Emily shot back angrily as she interrupted Lorelai's rant. "Luke who always has ice when you need it, Luke who fixes everything, Luke who…"

"Luke who does all of the things Christopher never did!" Lorelai interrupted as she banged her fist on the table. "Luke who was _at_Rory's high school graduation and cried because he was so proud! Luke who baked her a cake and blew up balloons on her sixteenth birthday! Luke who made her mashed potatoes everyday for a week when she had the chicken pox and wouldn't eat anything else! Luke who helped move her mattress into her dorm and that got rid of the gross, used Yale mattress! Luke who does things because he wants to, not because he should! Luke who had his whole life turned upside by a little girl just the way Chris did, but who didn't think twice about being there for her because he wanted to be and he had to be and he is. Don't you dare compare Luke to Christopher, mom. There is_no _comparison."

For the first time that Lorelai could ever remember, her mother had been rendered speechless.

"There is I nothing /I that I didn't do for Rory. I gave her everything I could. I never stopped Christopher from being a father, he did that on his own. Luke didn't ask for my help, I offered it because I knew he wanted to make this work and in order for that to happen, I had to step up. I didn't do anything he wouldn't have done for me."

"It's a nice little arrangement you two have, playing house like this," Emily said as her ability to verbalize came back to her. "Making googly eyes at each other across the table. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear over drinks. You seem very comfortable…"

"Googly eyes? Sweet nothings?" Lorelai said in disbelief. "When did this become an episode of The Patty Duke Show?"

"A house is not a home, Lorelai," Emily said as she sipped her wine and rested back in her chair.

"Yes, Dionne Warwick taught me that," Lorelai quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have that little girl believing in something that isn't real."

"And what if it is?" Lorelai asked with a sigh, tired of fighting and hiding and denying.

"I knew it!" Emily exclaimed, a smile of satisfaction spread across her face. "I knew it as soon as you sat down next to him. The way he looked at you…"

"How did he look at me?"

"Like you've _given_ him a lap dance. Honestly, Lorelai if you're only doing this for…"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed in frustration as she got up from the table and walked over to Emily's seat. "Get up."

"Excuse me?"

"Get up!" Lorelai repeated as she grabbed Emily's forearm and began tugging her from her chair.

"Stop that!" Emily shouted as she swatted Lorelai's arm away and slowly rose from her seat as Lorelai led her into the doorframe of the living room. "What are you doing?"

"Look at that," Lorelai instructed as she pointed to Luke who sat on the sofa with a sleeping Isabel on his lap, her head rested on his chest as he stroked her hair lovingly. "That's what I am doing this for. That's the kind of man I want. I know it may look a little odd to you because this isn't a scene out of the country club or the DAR or anything you've ever seen your beloved Christopher do for Rory, but that's my life. Luke and Rory and Isabel and us together are what makes me happy."

Emily felt tears well up in her eyes. "Lorelai, I…"

"I don't want to hear it right now," Lorelai said, cutting her mother off. "I'm tired of arguing with you. I am tired of not feeling good enough. I'm at a good place right now and I don't want you to ruin it. So, if and when you're ready to accept that, I'll come back to Friday night dinner. But please, no French delicacies next time. For Isabel's sake and mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory!" Jess exclaimed in shock as he opened the door to of Luke's apartment to find the younger Gilmore girl standing on the other side.

"So it is true," she said with a smile. "You have been Howard Hughes-ing it up here."

"You're making me break Luke's rules, you know," he warned as he let her step inside the apartment.

"Since when do you follow rules?" she asked.

"Since when do you break them?"

"Touche!" Rory grinned. "I just came to tell you that you don't have to sneak around town like Boo Radley for my sake. I can handle you coming to visit Luke while I'm around."

"Thanks," he said with a shy smile. "I know you're supposed to be staying here for the summer and I'm sorry that I'm taking it from you tonight. Actually, I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"I know," she nodded as she walked back to the door. "I didn't come here for an apology, Jess. I didn't come here to talk, I just came to tell you that I can deal with you being around and to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For giving Luke the push he needed to go for it with my Mom," Rory explained. "They're both really happy right now."

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe and she stepped outside of the apartment.

"Wasn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jess shrugged. "I mean, isn't it possible it just happened on its own?"

"Do you really expect me to believe it just happened on its own after what, seven or eight years?"

"Some things defy explanation."

"Like how James Carville and Mary Matalin are married," Rory joked.

"Or the fact that James Carville is married at all."

They both laughed together and then stood in silence for a few minutes. Rory had expected this encounter to be awkward, but it wasn't. She and Jess hadn't exactly ended on the best of terms, but their banter seemed to still flow easily. It was nice to be able to talk to him again, and maybe someday they could at least restore the friendship that started it all.

"Exactly," Rory smiled. "Well, I better go to Lane's before it gets too late."

"Right," Jess said as he stood up from the doorframe. "Good night, Rory."

"'Night, Dodger."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's finally asleep," Lorelai said to Luke as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Good," he answered as he sat down on the bed. He had changed out of his suit and into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Lorelai watched sadly as he rubbed his temples and sighed. He had been quiet on the ride home and she was sure it had been because he heard the fight between her and Emily. She'd wanted to talk to him about it, but Isabel was wide awake by the time they made it back to the house. She'd offered to put her to bed so Luke could go change and he accepted politely, but something about his tone was cold. She silently cursed her mother for making it sound like he wasn't good enough for her. He was good, so good, maybe too good. She needed to reassure him of that.

"Luke I.."

But before she could finish he was on his feet and coming towards her. She didn't have time to think before she felt his hands on her waist as he pulled her towards him for a desperate kiss that made her shiver with its intensity.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly as he pulled back and looked at her with a bright smile. "I love you even though you drink ridiculous amounts of coffee. I love you even though your eating habits drive me crazy because I want you to be healthy. I love the way you flip your hair and pout to make me give into you. I love how you taught Isabel to pout so now I can't deny her either. I love how motherly you are with her and Rory. I love how you jumped in to save me with those lawyers. I love the crazy outfits you wear and the crazy things you say even though I have no idea what you mean half of the time. I love your crazy music. I love how you name inanimate objects. Most of all, I love you, Lorelai because I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will."

"Luke," she said through tears as she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips down to hers for a tender kiss. "You don't have to say those things to me…"

"Yes I do," he said as he kissed her again. "It needed to be said. I have spent years not saying it to you and I don't want to do that anymore. I heard what you said tonight to Emily. I heard how you defended me and it made me realize how much I want this to work and I am going to make it work."

Lorelai nodded as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and she kissed him again. "I love you, too, you know."

"Lorelai, you don't have to say it…"

"Yes I do," she insisted as she ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm saying it because I mean it and I said everything I did to Emily tonight because it needed to be said."

"Okay," Luke nodded as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I do have one question."

"What's that?"

Luke grinned as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Did I hear something about a lap dance?"


	9. Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note: I am in no way associated with ASP, the WB, Dorothy Park Drank Here, etc. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please R/R. Enjoy.**

**Also, the last name I reference at the end of this chapter was mentioned in Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom. I hope that helps clear up any confusion. In my world, Rory never slept with Dean.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A House is Not a Home**

**Chapter 9: Perfect Imperfections**

_"Did I hear something about a lap dance?"_

"Of course you'd remember that line," Lorelai giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'd love to fulfill that fantasy for you, but I didn't do laundry so, my sparkly G-string is dirty and my pole is in the shop. I got a little carried away with Kirk last week-"

"Your ability to kill a mood is second to none," Luke groaned as he pulled away from her neck and shook his head.

"I try," she smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to do dirty things with you right now, but I don't think it's a good idea with Isabel downstairs. I mean, I used to have rules with Rory and she is still adjusting to her new arrangement with us and-"

Luke interrupted her with a soft kiss. "How about some snuggling?"

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that word," Lorelai grinned. "Snuggling is good. I'm a fan of the snuggling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai changed into a pair of gray cotton shorts and a white tank top and then crawled into bed next to Luke. He put one arm under his pillow and draped the other across her stomach, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"You know," she began as she lightly ran her fingernails across his forearm, "I've never snuggled with the man I love before."

"Me either."

"So, you've snuggled with men you didn't love?"

"Aw, geez."

"You so set yourself up for that," she said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted. Fighting with my mother is like going ten rounds with Mike Tyson. She hasn't tried to bite off my ear yet, but I'm sure she will reach that point some day."

Luke rolled his eyes and placed another kiss to her forehead. "Good night, crazy lady."

"Good night, snuggle bunny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd only spent a couple of nights sleeping (and more than sleeping) in the same bed, but reaching out to see if Luke was next to her in the morning had already become habit for Lorelai. It should have been odd, but it wasn't. It was Luke. Flannel wearing, coffee supplying, rant making, Chuppah building Luke. She felt safe with him. She felt happy, content, in love.

It was all a little overwhelming, but natural at the same time. Things had moved quickly since Isabel came into the picture, but deep down she knew this was something that had been building for years. A friendship that evolved with the help of an adorable little girl who popped up unexpectedly and pushed things along the way a group of crazy Stars Hollow Townies couldn't, no matter how hard they had tried.

Last night had been surreal. She had told her mother all of the things she'd wanted to say in regard to Christopher. The disappointment she felt from him continually letting Rory down. The hurt she had to endure with him running in and out of their lives for years, but never really making an effort to be a father for longer than a few hours at a time. Emily had been pressuring her to marry him since she found out she was pregnant with Rory, but she knew in her heart it would never have worked out. Chris would never have been enough for her. He was not reliable, he was immature, and he was weak. It would have felt like she was raising him instead of feeling like she was married to him. Sure, he was charming in a Peter Pan/Lost boy sort of way, but that's not what she wanted or needed.

Luke was the exact opposite of Chris. He was dependable, caring and loving. He could be grumpy at times, but it was just a front. All it took was a smile or a hair flip and he'd melt. He had such a good heart and she could trust him with anything. She knew he wasn't going anywhere and she knew she never wanted him to. He was everything she could ever want wrapped up into a very nice flannel clad and baseball capped package. He was flawed, but she found that endearing. He was imperfectly perfect and she would keep him that way.

Lorelai reached out for Luke, but was disappointed when she was met with nothing more than the feel of her floral print cotton sheets. "He must have gone to work," she thought to herself. She sighed disappointedly, grabbing Luke's pillow and hugging it against her as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He had done this a million times before, but somehow it was different now. For the last eight years he had cooked her breakfast and brewed her beloved coffee nearly every morning. He knew what she ate when she was happy, sad, upset, and so on. But this was new for him. Now he had to find something to cook for when she was in love. Correction, in love with _him_ . Nope, scratch that, too. They were in love with each other.

He was by no means a romantic. Just the thought of Valentine's Day made him break out in hives and curse Hallmark for their unnecessary destruction of trees to create those stupid, insipid cards with pictures of puppies that said nauseating things like, _"I wuff you!" _There were better ways to show someone you cared. It wasn't about flowers, candy, or jewelry. A rant on May 16th about how you are in love with a beautiful woman because of the perfection found in her imperfections was an acceptable, cost effective and environmentally friendly alternative.

It wasn't like him to come out and say things like that. It had taken him eight years just to kiss her, but last night he couldn't help himself. He had heard her argument with her mother. He had heard her defend him as a father figure and he felt his heart swell. He had always admired her. Admired how strong and independent she was to go out on her own at sixteen and raise a child to be as incredible as Rory. She was truly unique and special. He knew she didn't hear that enough from Emily, or Richard, or even himself. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated everything she had done for him, for Isabel, for everyone she cared about it. She needed and deserved to hear those things. To feel loved. They were both alike in that way. Afraid to love because it had always brought them hurt. It didn't have to be like that anymore, though. They could be a constant source of love and support, a couple, and maybe someday, a family.

Luke smiled to himself as that last thought crossed his mind. He never really pictured himself as a father or husband, but with the little girl he was raising asleep in the bedroom behind him and the woman he loved asleep in the bedroom upstairs, it seemed like it was inevitable.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you called me at nine in the morning to come and pick you up from New Haven," Jess groaned as he secured Rory's bookshelf in the trunk of his car, tying the hood shut with rope.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on it. Dean was supposed to come, but Lindsey called and needed him for something. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, so I told him to just go and not say anything," Rory explained.

"Is this the first time he's come to your rescue since he has been married?" he asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," Rory seethed, "I knew calling you was a bad idea. I just should have called my mom and Luke."

"Why did you call me? Better yet, why didn't you call them and not Dean?"

"Dean's a friend," Rory replied defensively.

"A married friend."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"He's made his bed, now he has to lie in it."

"What are you getting at, Jess?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just want to make sure you're thinking clearly before you decide to lie in that bed with him."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Rory shot back angrily.

"Come on, Rory! He was driving thirty miles out of his way to come here and rescue you at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and he wasn't telling his wife where he was going!"

"He was doing me a favor."

"And that's all?"

"That's all," Rory sighed.

"Good," Jess nodded. "Look, I know I was a jerk to you and I know I have no right to comment on your life anymore, but I don't want to see you do something you'll regret. I know you, Rory. I know you better than you would probably like to admit. I don't want to see you do something that would get you hurt again. You deserve better than what I gave you and better than what he can't give you."

"Thanks," Rory smiled.

"Anytime," Jess said as he pulled out his car keys. "Now, let's see if we can make it back to Stars Hollow without this piece of junk breaking down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're making breakfast," Lorelai said sleepily, tying her robe tightly around her waist.

"All of your favorites," Luke smiled as he flipped pancakes. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, blintzes, French toast, waffles, coffee, and burgers."

"Burgers?"

"Well, I didn't know what you would be in the mood for, so I wanted to make sure all of my bases were covered."

"You don't even need to go to the diner today, you can just have the town come and eat here," she said, reaching for a coffee mug from the cabinet next to the stove.

"Like you would share this with any of them," Luke teased. "I already fed Isabel cereal just to make sure she'd have some food."

"Oh, cereal sounds good," Lorelai grinned.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Luke pleaded as he looked down at the pile of food he had been preparing all morning.

"I could really go for a Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops combo."

Luke sighed as he shut off the frying pan. "One bowl of instant Diabetes coming right up."

"Admit it," Lorelai said as she poured herself coffee, "you love my quirks."

Luke shook his head at her and smiled. "You wouldn't be you without them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Lawson had spent the morning confirming her travel plans to Stars Hollow that Wednesday. Liz had called to tell her that she and T.J. would be picking her and Kevin up at the Airport at five and then they'd be meeting Luke, Lorelai, and Isabel at Silvano's for dinner at six.

Now that all of that was done, there was only one more thing to take care of.

"Verizon National 411," the operator's voice said jovially, "how may I assist you?"

"Yes," Hannah said as she reached for pen and paper at her desk. "Could you please tell me the names of some private investigators based out of Hartford, Connecticut?"

"We have three listings that fit that description in Hartford. Would you like contact information on all of them?"

"Yes please."

"All right, the first name I have is Peter Griffin, 860-524-9875, the next is Michael Nelson, 860-736-5830, and finally Anthony Paluso, 860-353-4956…"


End file.
